


Shallan Invents Porn Videos (Or, Adolin STILL Really Likes Bondage)

by AKABess



Series: Porno, Porno, Porno! [7]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, M/M, Multi, cuckholding, dp, gaping, voyeurism/exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKABess/pseuds/AKABess
Summary: These three are at it again.  After the last time these three got together, Adolin still REALLY likes being tied up.  And Shallan and Kaladin are all too happy to oblige.There is very little (read no) lead up to the sex, so be warned.





	Shallan Invents Porn Videos (Or, Adolin STILL Really Likes Bondage)

This time, all three of the lovers had been in on the planning process. Mostly, the conversation went, "When can we do this again?" and "As soon as possible."

 

That led to today. Adolin was tied to a bed post and Kaladin was making him beg for a gag. Well, I say beg. 

 

Kaladin continued his trail of kisses down the blond man's chest, punctuated with feather-light licks of his tongue. Adolin groaned and strained against his bonds. Again. His wrists would be bruised from the ropes by the end of the night, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

 

"Shut up, Princeling," Kaladin growled and nipped Adolin's side with his teeth.

 

Adolin gasped. "Or what?" he asked, panting.

 

"Or this," Kaladin said with a smirk as he pulled a gag seemingly from nowhere. He sat up and tied it tightly around the highprince's face, pulling tightly into his jaws.

 

Adolin grunted with the tightness of it, but his eyes glazed and he felt his cock twitch in excitement.

 

Kal glanced down at the movement and grinned. "Be glad it's not lashed in there, Princeling." He planted a light kiss at the point where the gag and the side of Adolin's mouth met. "But I want you to be able to breathe," he whispered.

 

At that moment, Adolin let out another muffled cry. Shallan had just swallowed him whole.

 

"Ooh, I think he likes that, Shallan," Kaladin said as he moved around behind Adolin to continue his kissing and biting at the join between Adolin's neck and shoulder. "Look down, Ado," he whispered in the other man's ear. "Watch how skillfully your wife works."

 

Another nip, followed by a gently sucking kiss, mimicking the suction on Adolin's manhood. 

 

Adolin leaned his head back on the high bedpost and struggled to breathe and regain some measure of control over his body. He felt Kaladin's mouth withdraw from his shoulder.

 

"Stop," the dark haired man commanded, causing both Adolin and Shallan to jump. He moved back onto the bed and pulled Shallan with him, where he began kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss with equal ardor, now ignoring her husband restrained only a few feet away. Kaladin's hands began to wander over Shallan's body, rubbing, grasping, pinching through the thin material of her shift. After a few moments of groping, she yanked the garment over her head and threw it to the floor.

 

Shallan glanced sideling at her husband and one corner of her mouth turned upwards in a smile. With renewed vigor, she practically devoured Kaladin's mouth with her own, moaning against his lips.

 

Her moans were echoed by Adolin's muffled voice as he tugged again at his restraints. He didn't want to stop them, or even necessarily join in. But he couldn't even touch himself as he watched this beautiful depravity blossoming before him. 

 

Shallan glanced at Adolin again, gauging his most recent reaction and whispered something in Kaladin's ear. He grinned wickedly in response and they both breathed sharply inward. Shadows gathered in the corners of the room, but Adolin's two lovers remained perfectly lit as if by a spotlight, players on a stage meant Adolin's viewing pleasure alone. Light sparkled from their skin and reflected glitteringly off the beads of sweat gathered there.

 

Shallan and Kaladin lay down on their sides, facing opposite directions, and began to pleasure each other with their mouths simultaneously. This did not last long before Kaladin pulled his mouth away with a smack and sat up. He pulled Shallan to a sitting position as well before pushing her back onto the bed.

 

Gently, he pushed one of her legs upward and around his hips, using his other hand to guide himself into her body. She gasped when he penetrated her, and they moved together in a rhythm that mirrored Adolin's thundering heartbeat.

 

After what felt like both forever and no time at all, Kaladin pulled himself off of Shallan's pale body. He stood up by the edge of the bed and took Shallan's hand in his. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear, and Shallan nodded in response. She leaned into his mouth and kissed him long and deep. Her body dimmed and the stormlight streaming from Kaladin's body brightened in response.

 

Kaladin pulled back from the kiss and smiled at the redhead gazing up at him from the bed. The stormlight on his skin dimmed slightly, and he pulled her by the hand into the air before him, where she remained when he let go.

 

He grasped her hips and once again guided his throbbing manhood into her body. Shallan let out a laugh of delight and leaned back, barely resting the tips of her fingers on his shoulders as he thrust into her effortlessly.

 

Shallan's eyes kept drifting back to make contact with Adolin's, but Kaladin appeared to be consumed with his rutting. He growled and turned her face to his and began pounding her harder. He grunted with the force of his thrusts, pulling her hips into his with a force that would bruise a non-Radiant. Shallan gasped and cried out in ecstasy, her voice broken and jarred by the force of the pounding.

 

Kaladin stopped his thrusting abruptly and disentangled himself from Shallan's legs. Then he rotated her, still floating in the air, to hover face down over the edge of the bed. Then abruptly, he grasped her hips roughly and thrust himself back into her body once more. He resumed the bruising pace of thrusting and Shallan's cries changed to a higher pitch. They rose higher still when her hand moved down to furiously rub between her legs.

 

Adolin watched in a daze as his wife took a harder pounding than he thought possible, his friend and lover's hands pawing at her breasts. Somehow, even though Kaladin seemed to be paying no attention to where Adolin was tied only an armsreach away, the two had angled themselves to give the restarined man a perfect view.

 

Kaladin brought his right hand up to his mouth and leaned down to whisper a question in Shallan's ear. She responded with a shudder and a huskily murmured, "Yessss...." The tall man grinned and plunged his now spit covered thumb into Shallan's ass and she gasped, shuddering once more.

 

Kaladin resumed his thrusting, much more slowly now. He breathed in deeply, darkening the room further even as he glowed brighter. The strain on Kaladin was evident in the tautness of his shoulders, the clenched muscles in his chest and back, his buttocks flexing with the lean strength Adolin has come to associate specifically with Kal.

 

Adolin could see Kaladin was really getting into it now, his breath coming in ragged gasps. All of a sudden, he pulled out of Shallan, glistening with her juices and glowing from within. He picked Shallan up and released her lashing, both their chests heaving as she settled onto the bed.

 

Then he went over to Adolin and untied him, shoving him to the floor, telling him to kneel, then pushing him down to sit on his own legs. He came around the princeling and kicked his knees apart, casual in his command. 

Adolin moved to crawl to Shallan but found his legs lashed to the floor. He glared back at Kaladin, who smiled evilly and ripped the gag from Adolin's mouth to rest around his neck like a filthy parody of the stocks and scarves he liked to wear before the war. 

Adolin tried to speak, but Kaladin silenced him with a huskily ordered, "Shut up." 

Adolin's jaws snapped closed, and Kaladin went over to where Shallan has been standing, safehand to chest, gazing at them both with lust darkened eyes. Kaladin stood behind her and nibbles her neck before whispering something in her ear as he reached down to rub her sex gently. 

Her head rolled back against his shoulder as she sighs and shivered and closed her eyes. When Kaladin was finished speaking, she opened her eyes and looked at her husband lashed to the floor. She gave him a small and calculating smile, taking two steps over to stand in front of him, feet between his spread knees.

 

Kal lifted her from behind, lashing her upward slightly to make her lighter, and positioned her before Adolin's face.

 

"Eat her like your life depends on it, princeling," Kaladin rasped out, voice rough and commanding.

 

Adolin groaned and grasped his wife's ass, burying his face between her legs. He felt Kaladin's knees between his own, and Kal's breath hot on his face, but he couldn't see the man from where he was practically glued to Shallan's sex.

 

Then, oddly, he felt Kal's face between his fingers where they rested on the cheeks of Shallan's ass. He felt her shudder and heard her gasp. The gasp trailed off into a long, low moan, joined by the sounds of slurping coming from Kaladin's direction.

 

Shallan buried her hands in Adolin's hair and held on like she was scared she'd fly off his face. 

 

With a start, Adolin realized what was happening. Was he… was he EATING HER ASS? Adolin trailed his fingers down between her butt cheeks to caress Kaladin's face. Oh my god, he WAS. 

Adolin didn't think he could get any harder, but somehow Kaladin kept finding ways to disabuse him of the notion. He moved one hand down to stroke himself, but somehow the storming bridgeboy KNEW. 

 

Kal growled, even while still glued to Shallan's asshole and grabbed Adolin's hand, moving it back to Shallan's leg. Adolin took the hint and began caressing his wife's thighs and lips, then daring to slip a finger into her innermost depths, curling towards his own face to gently rub that special spot that made her both crumple and explode in the most delicious way. 

 

It was too much for Shallan, and her moaning grew in volume til she was practically screaming. Her lovers tapered off their ministrations as her climax faded, til they were both leaning back slightly, millimeters between their faces and her body, millimeters from each other. 

 

As her shudders subsided, her breathing grew ragged, but no less heated. "Enough," she panted. "Both of you, inside me. NOW." 

 

Adolin's brain wasn't properly working. All he heard was an order, and damn it, he was going to OBEY. He leapt to his feet and grabbed her hips to lift her up, forgetting he'd been glued to the floor. The lashing must have been released at some point. 

 

Kaladin was on his feet as well, guiding them both to the bed. As they reached it and Adolin reached to place Shallan on the bed, her weight suddenly returned to her. Several broams in the goblet on the bedside table were now dun, so the timing was great. 

 

"On your back, Princeling," Kaladin growled, and Adolin was only too happy to obey. 

 

Shallan squealed in delight and practically hopped on top of her husband, burying him to the hilt in a moment and sighing in relief, her eyes fluttering closed. 

 

Adolin felt Kaladin kneel on the bed between his legs, and Kaladin pressed himself slowly into Shallan's rear. He could feel the increased pressure against his member, and could feel Kaladin's length pressing against his own through a thin membrane of tissue. 

 

Shallan gasped and moaned, long and low. Adolin took the opportunity to bury his face between her breasts and nuzzle them as he slowly began thrusting his hips. It took all his strength to keep it slow and gentle. They'd only done this once before, and he was worried about hurting his bride. 

 

Last time she'd assured him that the Stormlight would heal her from basically anything, but that didn't mean he was ok with causing her pain. On the other side, he felt Kaladin thrusting likewise. 

 

Shallan arched her back, gasping in time with their thrusts, and Adolin let his shoulders drop to the bed and grabbed her waist, just above where Kaladin's hands rested on her hips. "I… Want… To… SEE it…" Shallan panted. 

 

A moment later, Kaladin gasped and Adolin thought he was through, but was surprised by Shallan's, "Thank you, Pattern!" He turned his head, pausing his thrusting, to see a lifelike painting had appeared on the wall at their heads. 

 

On that painting was an incredibly explicit image. Adolin throbbed at the sight and saw the image do the same. He gasped, and Kaladin began moving again, the image in front of them mirroring the movement. 

 

Kaladin let out a long, low groan. 

 

Adolin shifted his torso slightly to the side so he could view the image better, and Shallan followed his movement. Soon, the three were angled so they could all watch the image, or each other, as the desire struck them. Storming Radiants. 

 

Adolin marveled at the ingenuity of it all. Their own private moving pornography. What would his brilliant wife think of next? 

 

But it wasn't Shallan who thought of the next brilliant idea, it was Kaladin. He POPPED his cock out of her ass and SPREAD her cheeks, displaying the magnificent evidence of his thorough fucking. She was red and gaping, her sphincter quivering. Kaladin abruptly thrust his cock back into her and began pounding away far more roughly than Adolin would have, but Shallan went NUTS. 

 

She gasped and shuddered, moaned and groaned, her hips grinding against Adolin's so much that he hardly had a choice but to join in the rough double dicking his wife seemed so desperate for. She breathed deeply, glowing streamers of light emanating from her eyes and mouth, and her sex. 

 

Adolin sucked a nipple into his mouth, and she screamed in agony and lust and satisfaction. 

 

"Storms," Kaladin swore, and Adolin could feel him throbbing through the thin tissue separating them. 

 

Adolin gazed at the image on the wall, watching Kaladin's thrusting stutter to a stop, and Shallan grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. 

 

"Adolin, come for me," she said, and he did with a groan. As one person, the three turned to look at the mirror on the wall, watching as first Kaladin, then Adolin removed their spent organs from Shallan's much abused body. Thin trickles of fluid dribbled from her body, faintly illuminated by the fading stormlight. 

 

"Thank you, Pattern. That's enough," Shallan murmured, and the three settled down onto the bed. 

 

Adolin began to laugh. 

 

"What's so funny, Ado?" Shallan asked. 

 

Adolin kissed her, long and deep. "I love you," he told his wife. Then he leaned over and kissed Kaladin as well, "And I love you too," he told the man. Kaladin just smiled and leaned back on the pillows, hands behind his head and a very satisfied smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of embarrassed at how much outright porn has come out of my brain about these three. Honestly. They're good, wholesome people, and I do THIS to them. But damn if they're not beautiful when they're fucking. But I can't even hide behind the "It's art!" idea, because it's just so damn filthy.
> 
> So yeah. Once again, sorry, not really sorry, but sorry. I hope someone is able to enjoy this guilt-free, because that person is not me.
> 
> Also, yeah, I know it's rough. I wrote the original version of this while very, very drunk and did a slap-dash edit tonight. Mostly to put it all in past tense instead of a hodgepodge of past and present, so I wouldn't make your eyes bleed quite so badly.


End file.
